Un visite contrariante
by Poison Crystal
Summary: Petit défit avec Selenee sur les thèmes suivant : "une visite contrariante, une poupée qui rit, sapin et une soirée entre amie".


-C'est prêt ! Cria Harley depuis la cuisine.

-Enfin. Pensai-je. J'attendais cette soirée depuis déjà quelques temps. D'habitude, je n'aime pas cette période, pour moi ce n'est qu'une saison de génocide de sapins. Mais Haley avait insisté pour que nous passions la soirée ensemble. De plus, j'avais la ferme intention de lui parler de _Nous_. Je connaissais les hommes. Et le Joker n'était pas un homme pour elle. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il jouait avec elle comme avec une poupée. Moi, j'aimais vraiment Harley. Je ne la ferais jamais souffrir. Alors que son _puddin'_ , lui, était foncièrement mauvais. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer ?

-Ivy ! Dit-elle en me tirant de ma rêverie.

Je souris :

-Oh, excuse moi, ma chérie.

Elle versa une sorte de soupe verdâtre dans nos assiettes. Ça n'avait pas l'air très appétissant mais Harley n'avait jamais été une très bonne cuisinière. Mais, si cela lui faisait plaisir, je voulais bien manger cette soupe à la couleur douteuse.

-J'espère que tu apprécieras. C'est Mr. J qui m'a donné la recette. Bon ça ne sera peut être pas aussi bon que si c'est lui qui l'avait faite mais j'ai essayé de m'appliquer. (Elle sourit tristement. Harley avait découvert, il y a peu, que son cher et tendre crétin s'amusait avec d'autres femmes.) Il est tellement bon cuisinier, soupira-t-elle, il m'a donné plusieurs astuces et ingrédients secrets. Mais je ne peux pas te les dire sinon ce ne serait plus secret. Et il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, alors...

Elle fit signe de fermer sa bouche à clef et de la jeter dans la soupe.

Tiens, en parlant de son ingrédient secret, je crois que je viens de croquer dedans: un clou de Girofle. Je n'y crois pas ! Même quand il n'est pas là, ce guignol avait le don de me pourrir la vie !

Minuit sonna quand nous finîmes notre repas.

-Joyeux Noël ! Avons-nous dit simultanément en nous offrant nos cadeaux. Nous rîmes de notre timing. Cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent. En plus de nos paroles identiques, nos paquets abordaient eux aussi les mêmes motifs: un losange noir dans lequel se trouvait une branche de rosier ornée d'un petit losange rouge qui symbolisait la fleur.

Elle m'avait offert un t-shirt vert foncé sur lequel elle avait dessiné un lierre qui grimpait tout le long du maillot. Oh, Harley! Tu trouves toujours ce qu'il faut pour me faire plaisir !

Quant à moi je lui avais offert...

-Une poupée qui rit! S'écria-t-elle en sautant de joie. Tu es géniale, Red!

Ça y est, me dis-je, c'est le moment.

-Euh, Harley... Commençais-je en reculant un peu de manière à mieux la voir. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle... Vraiment, qu'on parle... (Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé.) Cela fait un moment que l'on se connaît... Et nous sommes assez proche... Et de très bonnes amies... Mais je pense qu'il serait temps de... Enfin... Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, toi mais... Je voudrais juste que nous soyons plus proche.. Du moins... Plus que...

*toc toc toc*

Non, non non non non ! Pitié ! J'y étais presque !

Harley se leva pour ouvrir.

Ça y est ! Tout était fichu en l'air ! J'enfonçai ma tête dans mes genoux, serrés contre ma poitrine. Tout le courage que j'avais réussi à amasser s'était envolé comme des feuilles en automne... Qui que soit la personne qui se trouvait derrière cette porte, je me jurai de la retrouver et de la tuer.

-Oh mon _lapin_ ! Tu as mal interprété ce que tu as vu. (Cette voix... Je la connaissais... Je la haïssais tellement.) Cette infirmière n'était là que pour me divertir. J'expérimentais une toute nouvelle forme d'art sur cette jeune femme. (Rien qu'à sa voix je pouvais imaginer son sourire affreux appuyé par ses ignobles cicatrices qui creusaient ses joues.) Mais elle était trop faible mentalement et elle a vite craqué alors, je pensais t'en faire cadeau. Ton cadeau de Noël, en quelque sorte. (Quel taré. Heureusement, Harley était une femme intelligente, elle ne pouvait pas accepter cela.)

-Ooooooooooh _Puddin'_ ! Tu es un amour ! Où-est elle ? Où-est elle ? Repéta-t-elle comme une enfant.

C'en fut trop. Je me levai et récupérai mon manteau pour fuir cet endroit et surtout cette facette d'Harley et du Joker. Dans ma course je manquai de faire tomber le porte-manteau mais n'oubliai pas de flanquer un grand coup d'épaule à ce guignol.

-Allons _mademoiselle Isley_ , me héla le clown tout sourire. Pourquoi partez- _vous_ si précipitamment ? Ne voulez _-vous_ pas décorer le sapin avec nous ?

Je levai la tête, les joues rouges de rage. Il tenait dans ses bras un jeune sapin d'environ 1m40 si fraîchement coupé qu'il sentait encore la forêt. Son tronc était complètement déchiqueté. Le Joker l'avait grossièrement peint en violet, probablement à l'aide d'une bombe de peinture.

-Nous devrions enterrer la hache de guerre, au moins pour cette soirée magnifique qu'est Noël. _Vous_ ne pensez pas ?

Quoi ? Quel culot ! Il osait m'interrompre juste au moment où j'avais le courage de parler à Harley, tuait un pauvre sapin sans défense et ensuite osait ensuite me parler de paix ! Aaaaaarg ! Je ne savais ni quand, ni comment, mais un jour, je tuerai cet homme !

-Allez Ivy ! Reste avec nous ! Au moins pour moi, dit Harley en m'offrant son fameux sourire en coin... Ce sourire qui me faisait tellement fondre.

J'aurai ma vengeance sur ce clown mais pour l'instant tout ce me qui importait... C'était Harley.


End file.
